Just a Quiet Weekend in the Country- NOT!
by AmandaLynn
Summary: Lee and Amanda try to find some time together for a quiet weekend getaway.


These characters belong to someone other than me

These characters belong to someone other than me, namely Shoot the Moon productions and Warner Brothers.I just love them dearly and want the romance to continue.It takes place in August of 1988 and the marriage is common knowledge- thank goodness).

Comments – good or bad are appreciated.Please feel free to archive, but please let me know where.

Rating - R

Just a Quiet Weekend in the Country – Not!

Chapter 1

Lee had to face facts.He had lost this battle so he was just going to have to give up the fight.Amanda had planned this weekend getaway without his knowledge.When she told him about it, he wasn't overjoyed.Something about it made him uneasy.Amanda was at first upset that he didn't like her idea, but she was bound and determined to convince him that this really was a good idea.She began to think that Lee didn't want to go away with her for the weekend.They had several arguments about it and rather than keep beating a dead horse, Lee decided to give in.Still, that didn't calm that little voice in the back of his head that kept whispering something wasn't quite kosher.

He was carrying luggage down the stairs to load into the Waggoner.They were only going to be gone a few days, but it seemed they were taking enough for an Army.The Waggoner already seemed full with the groceries he had packed earlier. He was still grousing as he carried the last of the bags down the stairs. 

"I'm still not sure this is a very good idea. Are you sure it's okay?Maybe we should just plan on spending the weekend here instead of traveling to the cabin," Lee said hoping one more time might change his wife's mind."After all, the boys will be spending the weekend with Joe. Dotty will be the only one here."

It wasn't that he minded the cabin.In fact, it was one of his favorite places.He bought it from Krupp shortly before they were married and spent some time after the marriage fixing it up so the whole family could enjoy it.During those weekends early in their mystery marriage they were unable to spend together, Lee had overseen the remodeling of the cabin even doing some of the work himself.He made sure that all the necessary conveniences were added (the Jacuzzi had been his ultimate stroke of genius) and had several rooms added so Dotty and the boys could join them.They had, as a family, spent a great deal of time there since then.It had also become the place where he and Amanda could come alone to recover from their most grueling cases or just get away for some quality husband/wife time.

Exasperated, Amanda sighed, "Lee, did you forget that Mother is hosting her Garden Club Tea here tomorrow afternoon? And besides, everybody from the Agency will know we're home just waiting for a chance to thwart some sudden threat to national security.Besides, this is the last time we will be able to spend any time alone together.The boys will be starting school soon and after that things are going to get really hectic.This is the only time we have to get away for some quiet before the storm."

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, but I'm not really sure we should be going off to parts unknown," Lee exclaimed running his hand through his hair.

"Parts unknown?" her voice was rising as she spoke."Lee, how many times have we visited the cabin?It's just an hour from DC.It's not like we're going to hike the Appalachian Trail.Trust me, everything will be just fine."

He continued packing the Jeep under Amanda's supervision.Once they had everything loaded they were on their way.

"We have to stop by the Agency first before we head to the cabin.Billy wants to see us before we go away for the weekend."

"Oh no!I hope he doesn't have an assignment for us.We scheduled this weekend off several months ago," Amanda sighed.

She was looking forward to this weekend.Just a peaceful, quiet weekend in the country to get re-acquainted with her husband and to share some quality time with him – that was her intent.She was looking forward to a weekend without interruptions and work. They had plenty to talk about and also had to make some important decisions.

"No, I don't think it's an assignment.He wouldn't have asked to see both of us if that were it," Lee smiled looking over at his wife."Have I told you today that you look beautiful?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"As a matter of fact, no you have not," Amanda exclaimed.

Before she knew what was happening, Lee abruptly pulled the jeep over to the side of the road and stopped.Taking her hands in his, he pulled her toward him and reached out to kiss her gently on the lips."You look beautiful!" he said giving her that award-winning smile.

Just as quickly, he drove back onto the highway and continued their journey.Amanda could only smile and thank her lucky stars that she was fortunate to have the most wonderfully romantic husband in the world.Thank goodness they were still in the suburbs instead of traveling on the congested Beltway surrounding the DC area.

Arriving at the Agency, they entered the foyer and were greeted by Mrs. Marsten.

"Good day, you two. Mr. Melrose is expecting you in the conference room."

They entered the elevator with questioning looks."Why the conference room and not Billy's office?" Lee asked.

He was beginning to grow more concerned.The bullpen was almost empty which was unusual for a Friday morning.He and Amanda exchanged worried looks and proceeded to the conference room.Upon opening the door, they were greeted by shouts of "Surprise!"Everybody was crowded into the conference room, which had been lavishly decorated in pink and blue bears and bunnies. 

Billy was grinning from ear to ear along side his wife, Jeannie."We couldn't wait for this day to come.We have been planning this since we found out you two were expecting."

Amanda was crying and thanking everyone and Lee was simply overwhelmed.He had never been to a baby shower before and didn't quite know what to do.He smiled sheepishly at those who came to offer their congratulations – Leatherneck, Beeman, Ragmop, Fielder, Dr. McJohn, Dr. Pfaff, and even Dr. Pain.The steno pool joined in along with Mrs. Marsten.Several folks, like Emily Farnsworth, Paul Barnes, Harry Thornton, the folks at Birchwood, and even Aggie Swan, who were unable to make the shower sent their best wishes and gifts. Francine was beside herself with glee."I still can't believe our own Lee Stetson is really going to have a little Scarecrow running around shortly."

Jeannie hugged both Amanda and Lee.They had become close friends since the short-lived mystery marriage charade unraveled. "So, Amanda, when exactly is your due date?" Jeannie asked slanting a look in her husband's direction."I keep asking Billy but he says he can't remember.The only thing he keeps saying is that he takes the credit for putting you two together."

"Oh, that he did and I couldn't be more grateful.Our baby is due September 23.I can't believe it's less than a month.I am so excited I almost wish this baby were here now."

Since this was a federal office and serious sleuthing must go on, the usual formalities of baby showers were quickly dispensed with.Everyone encouraged Amanda and Lee to open the gifts for the new little Scarecrow.There were outfits, blankets, bottles, diapers, booties, toys, strollers, car seats, a baby swing– you name it –and it was there.Lee was in awe. He knew that these were people he worked with everyday, but he didn't realize that they had become like family to him.He too was amazed that all this stuff would be needed for just one tiny baby.Both he and Amanda were gushing with their thank-yous to everyone.Amid all the ooing and awing, the door swung open and a hush fell over the room.

"Well kiddies, while the cat's away, the mice will play.Let's not forget we have jobs to do.Oh, before I forget, this is a little something I picked up.Catch ya, later dudes!" and with that Dr. Smyth left as abruptly has he had entered.

"You better open it and see what it is," Lee nodded to Amanda.

"No, I think you should open it.You've known him longer," she gulped as she continued to stare at the package.

No one moved until finally Francine reached over Amanda shoulder and grabbed the package."Oh for heaven's sake, I'll open it."

She tore off the paper, opened the box, and peered inside.She began laughing uncontrollably.Lee took the package from her and pulled out its contents.It was a little red hat and attached to it was a security badge that read '_Scarecrow Junior_.'

"Well, it appears Dr. Smyth does have a heart after all," Billy laughed.

The room full of spies laughed and carried on for a while enjoying the cake that Billy and Jeannie provided.All too soon it was time to return to work.As their friends filed out of the room, both Amanda and Lee hugged and thanked them once again for their generosity.

"I guess you'll need help carrying this stuff out to the car," Billy said as he began to help Lee gather up the packages."You better get used to learning how to balance all these things.You know, when that baby comes along next month, you'll be the one toting all the necessary equipment that comes with it."

"You guys had better get a move on it," Francine said sticking her head in the door once more."There's a line of thunderstorms developing and heading this way.The weather report says they could be pretty nasty."

Lee could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck raise.That little voice was again whispering in the back of his head.He tried to shrug it off and continued packing the car.

Chapter 2

"Oh Lee, this was so sweet and so unexpected.We need to stop on the way to the cabin and get some thank you notes so we can properly thank everybody for their gifts.You know, I am somewhat amazed at how many things have come along in terms of baby items since Phillip and Jamie were born.I mean, there are electronic bottle warmers and sophisticated baby monitors and teething rings with cooling gel and on and on."

Lee had to admit there were gifts they'd received that he wasn't even sure what they were or what you did with them.Well, he would just have to find out, just like he had with everything else about this pregnancy.

After a brief stop for thank you notes and a light lunch, they were back on the road again.The skies were growing darker by the minute.The rain was supposed to hold off until later that evening but it began to look as if the sky would open up at any minute.

He looked over at Amanda who was growing very sleepy.Placing his hand over her protruding belly he said, "Why don't you and Junior have a little nap while I get us to the cabin?"

Chuckling, Amanda scolded and slapped his hand, "Stop calling his baby Junior.It could be a girl, you know.You don't want her to have some kind of complex, do you?"

"Oh all right then – you and ….Missy have a nice little nap while Daddy drives through this rain," he laughed as he gently squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

Before long, Amanda was sound asleep and Lee began to think how this whole thing started.They had only briefly talked about having any children.Lee was so overwhelmed with the love and acceptance of his ready-made family, he wasn't sure he wanted to upset the status quo.Amanda already had two sons and he had grown to love those boys as if they were his own.He laughed to himself, realizing he had loved them from the start.He loved watching them grow from little boys into young teens.More than that, he loved watching Amanda as she catered to their needs guiding and directing them into the fine young boys they had become.He only hoped that he would be able to share a small part in helping them develop into productive adults.

He would never forget the night their baby was conceived.Although every time with Amanda was memorable, this was particularly so because it was Christmas – the first Christmas they shared together as husband and wife.So many preparations were made that year so it would be the most perfect Christmas Lee had ever had.There would be no football and no guacamole.Phillip, Jamie and even Dotty were bound and determined to show Lee what a King family Christmas was like even if it were somewhat sappy.And he loved every minute of it. They enjoyed a memorable day with even the Agency's cooperation.This was the first Christmas they were not involved in a major case since they started working together.That was Billy's Christmas present to them.He figured it was high time for Scarecrow to have his name permanently removed from the duty roster on Christmas Day.

Lee and Amanda enjoyed a quiet evening in front of the fireplace while the boys entertained themselves with their new toys and gifts.After everyone retired for the night, they sat in the family room with just the lights from the Christmas tree and the fire lighting the room.

Lee held Amanda lightly in his arms and sighed contentedly.His lips began a gentle exploration of the nape of her neck.Amanda cooed softly.

"So, Scarecrow, did you survive your first family Christmas," she whispered mildly distracted by the sensations his lips were creating.

"Oh most definitely.I think I'm beginning to like holidays.When's the next one?" he chuckled as his hands joined in the exploration of his wife's beautiful body.

"Well, this one's not over yet.Why don't we continue this little party upstairs," she said rising and heading for the stairs.I'll just go slip into something more…..festive."

Lee chuckled watching her sway provocatively up the stairs.He loved the way Amanda's most simple actions could affect him.A fiendish scheme began to develop in his mind.He rose, checking the fire, turning off the tree lights and making sure all the doors were locked.He stopped to pick up two of his presents before the headed upstairs. 

He heard the shower running so he knew he had sometime before Amanda returned so he set his plan into motion.Changing out of his clothes, he slipped into his procured gifts, crawled into bed, and simple waited.

When Amanda stepped into the room, she had to stifle a laugh.There before her very eyes was her sexy husband dressed only in red silk boxers and a silly Santa hat.

"Well, Santa, what brings you here?" she said sauntering to the bed dressed in her red satin nightie.

From a moment, Lee couldn't answer.He could only admire this beautiful creature standing before him and he loved to see her in red.Unfortunately, he realized she probably wouldn't be wearing it for long.

"I realized that I had forgotten to deliver a very special gift to a very special lady and I want to take this opportunity to correct that oversight," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her down onto the bed beside him.

"Do I need to close my eyes?" Amanda whispered against his neck.

"No, I think not.Santa wants to be sure that you see everything you are about to receive."

So Santa proceeded to bestow his very special gift."Amanda," he said as he showered kisses along her chin and down her neck."You have made me the happiest man in the world today and I just want you to know how very thankful I am. I'll never forget how truly special our first Christmas together as a family has been."

As his hands began a journey of their own, he sighed, "I am so lucky that I found you that morning at the train station."

Amanda was in seventh heaven.She wound her hands around Lee's neck and gently pulled his head forward in order to place a gentle kiss on his lips.She deepened the kiss as his hands found their way under her nightie.

Ever so slowly, Lee pushed up the fabric of the nightie.As he did, his thumbs brushed against the underside of her breast causing her to gasp at the feel of him.Lee dipped his head down and began caressing her stomach with light kisses traveling upward seeking a higher reward.Soon he found his intended target and as his mouth closed around her breast, her fingers delved into his hair and held him to her arching her back to give him more fully that which he sought.A moan escaped from her lips as she delighted in the pleasure he was giving.He slowly pulled away from one breast before turning his attention to the other.All the while, his hands were traveling from her stomach to her thighs and back again.

He tore himself away from her breast in order to capture her lips.Her hands luxuriated in the feel of his back as she drew lazy circles from his shoulders to his lower back.When her fingers brushed the waistband of his boxers, she whispered in his ear," Santa, I think you are way overdressed for this party."

With that, she slid her hands into the boxers and pulled them down his long legs and tossed them into the air."Now that's much better," she sighed as she enjoyed the skin-to-skin contact they now felt.

Lee made short work of divesting her of the nightie that had worked its way up to her neck.Arms and legs, fingers and lips, tangled as they explored and worshiped each other.Lee wanted to slow their pace so he could be sure that Amanda would receive total satisfaction.As their bodies became one, he slowed his movements and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Amanda," he whispered, "thank you for this day and thank you for being my wife.This is by far my best Christmas ever."He smiled at her and dipped his head to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

Amanda's only response was a low moan of satisfaction and a gentle thrust of her hips."I think it's time for Santa to deliver," she smiled lovingly at her husband.

And Santa did just that.Little did either realize that this special night of lovemaking would change their lives forever.

Chapter 3

Lee's thoughts came back to the present as they made the final turn-off to take them to the cabin.The road became much more bumpy and the jostling of the jeep awakened Amanda.Sitting up she asked, "Are we there yet?"

Laughing, Lee said, "Almost, Sleeping Beauty.How are you feeling?You slept the entire way."

"Oh, I'm fine.Did you miss me?"

"Always," he replied.

They navigated the rickety bridge spanning the creek that ran through the property near the location of the cabin.Lee made a mental note to himself to have someone look at the bridge to shore it up so it would be safer for all who traveled it.After all, they would be spending much more time here, as a family and he wanted to be sure they would be safe.He was somewhat surprised that the creek was already swollen with just the afternoon showers they'd had.If more rain was expected tonight, it might become a bigger problem.That little voice was again making whisperings in the back of his head.

At last, they arrived at the cabin.Lee helped Amanda inside and insisted that she rest while he unpacked the car.After three trips, Lee stopped to rest.He headed over to the frig for something to drink.Before he could locate anything Amanda called to him.

"Oh, Lee, did you bring in all the baby's gifts?I really want to look at them again so I can begin writing the thank you notes."

Rolling his eyes, Lee repressed a "yes dear" response and headed back out to the car.It only took him another six trips to completely empty the car.

Lee set about carrying their luggage up to their room and deposited the groceries in the kitchen.The rain had stopped and he said, "How about a walk after I get these groceries put away?"

Amanda was quick to take him up on his suggestion and they took advantage of the break in the clouds to enjoy a late afternoon walk.The area was breath taking, glistening with drops from the recent showers.They walked down to the edge of the lake and sat on old log.Neither felt the need to talk.It was enough just to be together.Lee pulled Amanda against his chest and rested his head on top of hers as he wrapped his long arms around her swollen belly.They sat wrapped in each other's arms and watched the sun dip down into the lake before heading back to the cabin.As Lee pulled Amanda up from the log, she grimaced and reached around to rub her back.

Concerned, Lee asked, "Amanda, are you okay?"

"Lee, I'm fine, I think I was just sitting too long."

Lee was not truly convinced but recognizing the look in his wife's eyes, he decided not to say anything more.

Upon returning to the cabin, Lee headed out back to gather some firewood.Even though it was late August, the evenings could get somewhat chilly, particularly with the pending rainstorms still threatening.And besides, Lee liked cuddling with Amanda in front of a fire no matter what the season.He smiled to himself as he thought about Amanda's remark referring to him as Paul Bunyon as he'd headed out back.He busied himself splitting a pile of logs before carrying them into the house. 

While Lee was busy outside, Amanda was also busy.She reopened each of the baby gifts displaying them around the room making mental notes about each gift and its giver.When Lee headed back inside, he was amazed at the sight before him.

"Man, it looks like a department store in here," he said as he again marveled at the thoughtfulness of their friends at the Agency.

"I have a suggestion.Before you get started here in the 'Baby Mart' why don't we rustle up some dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."Amanda rose but grimaced slightly, which of course did not go unnoticed by Lee.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said trying to sound convincing."Just a little nagging back-ache thanks to your Christmas present," she said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?We could head back to town.In fact that might be the best thing.Let's……."

"Lee, will you calm down.I'm fine – really. It's just one of the little joys of pregnancy.Besides, it's starting to rain again.You don't want to drive back to DC in that, do you?Come on, I starved.Let's go get dinner started."

Lee acquiesced but the hairs on the back of his neck were again standing at attention.While Amanda prepared dinner, Lee tried to help by rubbing her aching back.

"Listen, are you sure you're okay."

"You are beginning to annoy me, Stetson.I'm fine.Why don't you find some candles and set the table.It looks like we may need those candles before this night is over, " she said as the lighting flashed outside and the thunder rumbled close by.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you.I'm going downstairs and get the lanterns.At least if the lights go out, we won't be completely in the dark."

"What's wrong with that?" Amanda asked suggestively as Lee headed toward the basement.

Chapter 4

After dinner they turned their attentions again to the baby gifts.

"Now you keep a list with a description of the gift and the name of the person giving it and I'll repack them so we can return this cabin to its proper state instead of a 'Baby Mart' as you called it."

Lee smiled sheepishly and agreed.

He had to admit, he was enjoying this.He had never been around babies or all the stuff it takes to care for them.His heart seemed to melt each time Amanda held up an outfit because he could imagine their child wearing it.People had asked him if he wanted a boy or girl and he really couldn't make up his mind.He just wanted it here – what ever it was because he couldn't wait to meet the creation of his and Amanda's love.He knew what this child would look like.She or he would be a carbon copy of its mother with beautiful dark brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes that would look into your soul and melt your heart.

"Lee, are you paying attention?" Amanda asked punching him lightly to get his attention.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "what's next?"

"We're almost done – just a few more.Then I want to get started on those thank-you notes.I want to be sure we properly thank all our friends.You know, we have a lot to do tomorrow.Don't you think it's time we settled on a name for this baby?You know we have less than a month to decide and I don't know about you, but I never liked to wait until the last minute on these things.And we have finished deciding how we're gonna decorate the nursery.I'm glad you finally got it painted but we still have to pick out a border and set up the crib and…"

"Enough!" Lee laughed, loving the way Amanda could ramble.He was still amazed that she could say so much in just one breath."We have all day tomorrow to talk about those things.You just concentrate on those thank-you notes." 

Normally, she only rambled when she was nervous so Amanda tried to keep her voice light so as not to scare Lee.The pain in her back was becoming more intense.She tried to reassure herself that it was just because of her age.She had been so young when she had the boys.Pregnancy was not easy at any age, but being in her late thirties, although not ancient, did raise some concerns.True to form, Amanda brushed aside her concerns and sat down at the desk to write out the thank you notes. 

After making a small fire in the fireplace, Lee settled into his favorite chair with a book to pass the time.This book, however, was not the latest best seller.This was a book about pregnancy.His agency training served him well teaching how to prepare for every possible situation.From the day he found out he and Amanda were going to have a child, he became a voracious reader of anything on the subject.Since this experience was something totally new to him, he wanted to know as much as possible.He certainly wasn't going to enter into this based solely on the water cooler talk he had heard from other men at the office.He, at times, had been a little too zealous.Amanda had accused him of conducting a Class C interrogation during their first visit with the gynecologist.Even Amanda had been surprised on occasion when he asked a question of the doctor.

He marveled at the changes occurring in Amanda's body as their child grew inside her.He didn't think it possible but she became more beautiful to him each day.He loved stroking her increasing belly and he spoke softly to the baby as if willing it to understand that he was its daddy.The great Scarecrow was turned into a puddle of mush when the baby reacted to his touches and voice by kicking.That simple gesture brought tears to his eyes every time.

He was now reviewing the process of delivery.He and Amanda were attending Lamaze classes and he intended to be an active part of the delivery.His greatest concern was the pain Amanda would have to endure in order to bring their child into the world.He wished there were a way for him to take away her pain but he realized that was not possible.He could only support her, encourage her and tell her of his love.

Amanda finished writing the last of the thank you notes and she stood and stretched hoping that action would help to relieve the nagging pain in her back.Seeing her rise, Lee closed his book and rose to wrap his wife in his arms.

"Come on over here," he said as he led her to the loveseat in front of the fireplace."I don't want to let this fire go to waste.I want to cuddle with my wife."

"And, I want to cuddle with my husband.You know, like I said, this is gonna be the last time for a while that it will be just the two of us – no kids, no work, no mother," she smiled at him."I'm gonna miss sharing a cozy fire with you."

Lee was looking a little sad and hung his head."Yeah, Scarecrow, don't look so sad.I didn't say that we'd never share a cozy fire again," she said taking his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips.

"You had me worried there for a minute," he whispered as he returned the kiss.

They spent the next half hour doing just as they had intended –cuddling with each other.Loving kisses, gentle caresses, and soft whispers of love were all that mattered.

"Hey, Big fella, don't you think it's time we hit the sack?I'm bushed," Amanda said as she caressed his chest.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better go to bed although I'm not sure how much sleep we'll get tonight."

"Planning on a sexy night, Scarecrow?" she asked suggestively.

Laughing, he replied, "I was referring to the thunder and lightning.But if you have something else in mind, I could possibly persuaded."Pulling her up into his arms, he leaned down to kiss her tenderly."Come on, let's head upstairs and see what trouble we can get into."

One of the benefits of this pregnancy had been the creative turns their sex life had taken.At first, Lee was reluctant to touch her and certainly he was hesitant about making love to her.Finally convinced by the doctor and several books he'd picked up that he would cause neither she nor the baby harm, he began to relax and enjoy these new pleasures and sensations.Since they could no longer get close enough facing each other, Lee loved pulling Amanda's back to his body and wrapping his long arms around her belly.They spent a lot of time like this.He could pursue one of his favorite pastimes – nuzzling her neck while his hands wandered over her distended belly.Standing in front of a mirror, he could watch her reaction to his ministrations, which intensified his pleasure.It wasn't as good as being face to face with Amanda and having her body fit perfectly against him, but it was a pretty good second.

Amanda was able to push the nagging ache in her back out of her mind.She instead, luxuriated in the sensations her husband was causing.They fell into a familiar, yet fulfilling, pattern of kisses and touches and before long they were able to bring each the pleasure they sought.In spite of the storms raging outside their window, the two fell into an exhausted sleep.

Chapter 5

A loud clap of thunder brought Lee straight up in bed.He looked around and noticed it was just becoming light outside.He leaned over to gather Amanda into his arms.Only she wasn't in bed._Well, she must be in the bathroom, _he thought.She was spending a lot of time there since she became pregnant.He got up to search for her.When he found the bathroom empty, he grew more concerned.Once again, the hairs on the back of his neck were rising.He headed downstairs calling her name.

"Manda……Manda, where are you?Are you okay?"

He stopped to look around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room.Fear was beginning to gnaw at him and finally he heard a low moan coming from the bathroom.

"Amanda, are you in here?What's going on?What's the matter?"

He wasn't quite sure what to do so he cautiously pushed open the door of the bathroom.There on the floor was Amanda.

"O my ……what is it?What happened?What do you need?Come on, let me get you out of here."

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the couch.He gently brushed the hair out of her face and said, "Amanda, please talk to me.What's the matter?"

"Well……" she said grimacing slightly, "You remember the backache I was having earlier?Well, I think it is more than just a backache.I think it is actually labor pains.A few minutes ago my water broke and I think we are about to have this baby much sooner than we thought."

"WHAT!" Lee exclaimed running his hand through his hair.

Reaching up to take his hand in hers and placing it on her belly, she said, "Lee, calm down, it's okay.We have plenty of time to get to the hospital.Let's just get going."

"Are you having contractions?"

"Yes"

"How far apart and when did this start and why didn't you call me?"He was beginning to sound like Amanda – rambling on and not stopping to take a breath!

"Scarecrow, get a grip.We need to remain calm.Don't worry, we have plenty of time.With Jamie and Phillip, I was in labor for hours."She looked into his eyes to reassure him.

Lee was about to panic but quickly took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. Seeing the love in her eyes helped to ground him. He needed to keep his wits about him so could help Amanda and they could get to the hospital.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to get dressed.Are you going to be okay 'til I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine – I don't think I'll be running off," she said grasping his hand as another contraction overtook her.As the pain lessened, she smiled at him saying, "Just don't be too long." 

"That's my girl!"He kissed her quickly and headed upstairs.His only concern was getting Amanda to the nearest hospital and soon.

In record time, Lee jumped into his clothes and headed back downstairs.He wrapped Amanda in a blanket and gathered her into his arms and they raced out the door to the Waggoner.Throwing the car into gear, Lee wanted to floor it but decided that Amanda might not appreciate being jostled around while having contractions.Suddenly, Lee slammed on the brakes and instinctively reached across to brace Amanda.

"What is it?" she screamed more from fright than any thing else.

"Oh no….the bridge washed out!We can't get out."

His mind was racing and his agency training kicked in.Rather than letting panic overtake them both, he quickly ascertained the situation realizing their options and developed a plan.

"Lee, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Amanda.We're going back to the cabin.At least we'll be safe and more comfortable there."

Chapter 6

Lee carried Amanda back into the house and proceeded to settle her in the bedroom they had added for Dotty. He helped her change into a fresh gown laid her down among the clean towels he placed on the bed.He gathered as many pillows as he could find to support her back and head.

"Hey, how you doing?" he said trying to calm her down as well as himself."I'm going to call Billy and have him send a medivac chopper.They'll be able to land in that field about a quarter mile from here.We should be able to get you to the hospital soon."

"Lee, what if they can't."

"What?Can't what?"

"Get us to the hospital in time."

"Oh, Amanda, of course they'll be here in plenty of time.You just concentrate for the moment on this baby, okay?Now, how far apart are your contractions?"

"Right now about 10 minutes apart."

"10 – okay, I'll be right back."

Lee placed a frantic phone call to Billy awaking his section chief too early on a Saturday morning.At the sound of Lee's voice, Billy knew something was wrong.

"Lee what's wrong?"What's going on?"

"Billy, I need your help.Amanda's in labor and we're trapped at the cabin.The bridge washed out and I can't get her to a hospital.Can you send in a medivac chopper?There's a field about a quarter mile from here where they can land.I can get her to the chopper with the jeep."

"Lee, hang on and let me see what I can do."

Lee felt like he had been waiting for hours before Billy came back on the line.

"Lee, I got bad news.This storm is preventing any choppers from flying.I've got a call into Andrews Air Force Base to see if one of there units and be dispatched.Until then, you may have to deliver this baby yourself.Think you can do that?"You know, Amanda's been through this before and you two make a great team," Billy said trying his best to offer this first time father some reassurance."Look, how far apart are her contractions?"

Hearing Lee's response, Billy said, "Okay, I'm going to head over to the Agency and assemble a team for you to help you through this.Go tell Amanda we are rooting for her.I'll get back with you as soon as possible."

"Okay, Billy, call me as soon as you can."

Lee went back to check on Amanda.He smiled tenderly and sat down next to her gently rubbing his hands over her swollen belly.

"So Lil Scarecrow decided to make an early entrance, huh.Well, pal," he said talking to Amanda's belly, "it looks like you may have to rely on dear old Dad here to help Mom bring you into this world.What do you say, Mom, think we can do it?Amanda, I know this is gonna be tough, but we can do it, right?You've been through this twice before and I've been preparing for this day since you became pregnant.I know we can do this together if we have to."Lee locked eyes with Amanda giving her the assurance that as partners, this would be their greatest team effort.

Amanda's eyes widened at his statement but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that together they could do anything.He leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss.He reassured her Billy would be calling back and they would have help getting through this.

"Right now, you need to rest and I need to gather some supplies.We don't want this little one coming into the world without a proper welcome, now do we?"

Thank goodness for the baby shower.Lee found almost everything he thought he would need among the gifts they received.He gathered those items and headed toward the kitchen to find scissors and string.He put on a pot of water to boil and almost laughed.Wasn't that the classic task given to expectant fathers – to boil water?As the pot came to a boil, he placed the scissors, string, and bulb syringe in to sterilize.He was flying around the kitchen trying to gather everything he needed so he wouldn't have to leave Amanda's side once the action really stared happening.At last, his tray was complete.The only thing missing was a glass of ice chips for Amanda.He quickly dumped the cubes into the blender and filled a glass with the broken pieces.

Amanda had to laugh when she saw the tray of assembled goods."Well, Dr. Stetson, it looks as if you are well prepared."

Her laughter didn't last long as a painful contraction grabbed her body.

Rushing to her side, Lee coached, "Come on Amanda, breathe through it, come on, count with me."

The contraction passed fairly quickly and Lee made one last run into the living room grabbing the speaker-phone and taking it into the bedroom.That was just in time because it was ringing by the time he plugged it in and placed it on the nightstand.

"Yeah, Billy, I'm here.The contractions are getting stronger and closer together."

"Okay Lee, stay calm.Dr. McJohn is on the way and he can give you step- by-step instructions.How's Amanda?"

"I'm here sir, thank you for your he……arrrrugh!"

"It's okay Amanda.Just hold on.Help is on the way."Lee tried to reassure Amanda as she collapsed against the pillows and released the grip she had on his arms.

"Where's McJohn?We're gonna need him ASAP. The contractions are coming faster."

Lee the expectant father was beginning to fall apart.Amanda was in pain and he was unable to do anything to help her.He realized he needed to be strong for her so he called upon agency training to assist him.Trained to remain calm and somewhat detached in any emotional situation, Lee began to regain control of his nerves and once again became focused on the task at hand.He began reviewing in his mind the delivery procedures he had read the night before.If need be, he knew he would be able to deliver this baby with only the assistance of his partner and divine intervention.

Francine bounded into Billy's office with a worried look on her face."Um…Billy, we have a problem.Dr. McJohn may not be able to get here.He's probably stuck in traffic on the Beltway.Apparently, there's been an accident due to the storm."

"Oh, great!" Billy exclaimed."Okay, let's see if we can reach him by radio.Maybe he can still help us."

"Lee," Billy said in his calmest voice, "we have a bit of a problem here.McJohn is stuck in traffic and may not get here in time.We're trying to reach him on the radio."

Just as Billy finished speaking, Dr. McJohn's voice came over the radio monitor in Billy's office.

"Okay, everybody just take a deep breath.Babies come into this world everyday and Amanda; you're a pro at this already, right?Now, tell me where we're at Lee.How far apart are the contractions?" the doctor asked.

"They're coming pretty fast now," Lee said through clenched teeth as Amanda again grabbed his hands in a death grip while writhing with another contraction. 

Okay, now, can you see the baby's head?Is it crowning yet?" Dr. McJohn asked.

"Yes, I can see it, screamed Lee excitedly.

"Okay, Amanda, if you feel like you're ready to push with your next contraction, then do so.Don't try and push the baby out all at once.It will take a while but give it all you've got.Lee, I want you to place your hand over the baby's head and apply light pressure while Amanda is pushing.We don't want the baby to come out too fast.Amanda, when the baby's head emerges, stop pushing and pant."Okay everybody know what they are doing?"

Lee locked eyes with Amanda and they began the ordeal of bringing their baby into the world.The three people in Billy's office as well as Lee and Amanda felt each contraction as together they willed this baby to be born. Even Francine was helping to count the duration of the contractions.They shouted encouragement to Amanda as she struggled through the delivery.

After a brief time, Lee shouted, "it's out- the baby's head it out.

"Great, you're both doing great.Now, support the baby's head with your hands.It will naturally turn to one side or the other.Check to make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck.So far, so good?Okay Lee, get ready because the rest of the baby usually delivers pretty quickly.This baby's in quite a hurry to meet its mom and dad."

No sooner had Dr. McJohn spoken than Amanda gave one last push and the baby was free.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda cried as she heard the baby start to scream.

"We did it, we did it, Amanda, look we did it," Lee shouted over the whimpers of his newly delivered baby.Holding the baby up slightly, he wanted Amanda to see their precious newborn.Amanda smiled, tears running down her cheeks, and slumped back into the pillows thoroughly exhausted.

Lee gently rubbed the baby to clean it off and used the syringe to suction any remaining fluid from the nose and mouth.

"Amanda, look," he said softly as he placed the baby on her chest.Amanda lovingly caressed the newborn as it wriggled and squirmed.Tears of joy were streaming down his face as he watched mother and child unite for the first time.It was such a beautiful picture; he didn't think he'd ever forget it.

"Okay folks, you're doing great.Oh by the way, we just got word that a chopper is on the way.ETA should be about fifteen minutes.All that's remaining Lee is for you to cut the cord."

Lee was already making preparations to do just that.After tying off and cutting the cord, he carefully dressed the ends.Making sure there was no unnecessary bleeding, he carefully placed the newborn cap on the baby's head and began to swaddle a blanket around the baby.

"Hey Lee – Amanda, you didn't tell us what it is – boy or girl?" Billy asked.

"Sorry, Billy, but I've been a little busy here."Lee felt as if he were doing twelve things at once.In fact, he had been so concentrated on making sure the baby delivered properly, clearing the airway, cutting the cord, tending to Amanda, and making sure he didn't drop the slippery, flailing infant, he actually had not taken the time to discover _that _fact.Taking a quick peek before he secured the blanket around the baby he grinned from ear to ear.Placing the baby in the arms of its mother, he proudly, said, ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce the birth of our …..

And with that the line went dead.

Chapter 7

Lee chuckled as he realized that the announcement of the arrival of their newborn son would have to wait.He laughed as he thought about the look on Francine's face right about now.Looking down at the tiny package in his arms, he smiled and looked up to see Amanda smiling back at him.

"So, Mom, are you ready to welcome your third son?" Lee asked as he placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"Oh, Lee, he's beautiful.He looks just like you."

"You think so?" Lee asked proudly.

Amanda carefully opened the blanket to count fingers and toes."Well, Dr. Stetson, it looks as if you did a pretty good job.I think there may be a new career for you in the works – that of midwife!"

"No thanks!I think I'll leave this kind of thing to the doctors.Give me a room full of KGB agents any day!" he laughed softly.

Amanda pushed aside her gown and held the tiny baby to her breast.Immediately, the infant latched onto her breast and began to suckle.

"Ow," she laughed and looked up at her husband."Well, there can be no doubt that this baby _is definitely_ _a Stetson_!Like father like son!"

Lee grinned, slightly embarrassed, and gently rubbed the head of his newborn son.He leaned forward and captured Amanda's lips, kissing her tenderly.

"Amanda, I love you so very much.Thank you for giving us another son."

Tears began clouding his eyes as he leaned forward again to kiss the head of his son and then his wife.Hearing the chopper's approach, he stated, "The chopper's landing.Are you up for a trip to the hospital?"

"Sure as long as neither you or I are flying it!"

Lee proudly carried his wife and newborn son outside to the Waggoner.He drove slowly, this time, since the need for the urgency had passed.They met the chopper at the clearing and were soon headed to the hospital.The medics aboard the chopper quickly gave Amanda and the baby the once over to make sure they were doing fine medically.

"So, Dad, it looks like you had an exciting morning.Everything looks good here.You did a good job – both of you!" the medic stated."The baby's a little small, but he seems fine.Guess he was in too much of a hurry to get here."

Chapter 8

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Amanda and the baby were whisked away to undergo a complete evaluation.During this time, it was Lee's turn to pace.He hoped he had done everything right regarding the delivery, but he would not be fully satisfied until the doctor pronounced them both healthy.

"Mr. Stetson, why don't you join me in your wife's room?" the doctor called to Lee.

"You should very proud.Both your wife and your son are doing well.You did everything that needed to be done.Your wife is pretty tired now and she needs to get some rest.If you want to stay here with her, the baby can stay in the room with you both.Right now, he's in the nursery being attended to, His APGAR was a nine which is very good."

"What about his size, Doctor, he's sure is tiny?" Lee asked with concern in his voice.

"He's a little small weighing in at 5 lbs 6 ounces, but that's fine. Since he decided to join us a little earlier than expected he didn't have those last few weeks to gain an additional two or three pounds.He'll be packing on the pounds soon enough.Actually, his mother is probably thankful that he was on the smaller side.That makes delivery a little less painful.Anyway, I'll have the nurses bring him here to the room in about a half hour, okay?Congratulations to you both!"

Since Amanda was sleeping, Lee used the time to call Dotty and tell her the good news.She was so excited and talking a mile a minute.Dotty said she would call the boys to tell them.They would be at the hospital as soon as she could drive over to pick them up.Lee then called IFF and was told Billy was already on his way.

As he arrived back in Amanda's room, he was surprised to find her awake."Hey there.Have I told you today that you look beautiful?" he asked softly looking into her tired eyes.

"No, I don't think you have," she smiled back at him.

"Well then, let me say it.You are beautiful, more today than yesterday."He leaned forward and planted a kiss lovingly on her lips.

"Mmmmmm," was her only response.

"Hey, before you go back to sleep, don't you think we better decide on a name for the Lil Fella before he gets stuck with being called Scarecrow Junior?"

Amanda smiled up at him and said; "I think we ought to name him Matthew, in honor of your father."

Lee was deeply touched."Amanda, do you really mean that, I mean, we don't have to just because it was my father's…"

"Lee, I think it's a beautiful name and besides, I think our son looks like a Matthew."

His eyes misted as he lovingly looked into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved."Then, Matthew it is.What about a middle name?We have to give him a middle name, don't we?"

"Well, since I picked the first name, why don't you pick the middle name?I'll go along with whatever you say."

"Okay, then um…how 'bout Horatio – yeah, that's it – Matthew Horatio Stetson.It has a really good ring to it don't you think?"Lee's eyes sparkled as he watched Amanda's reaction.She wasn't quite sure if he was really being serious.He could no longer contain himself and he burst into laughter."On second thought, I have a different name I'd like to suggest."He leaned over and whispered his second choice in her ear.

"Oh, Lee, that's marvelous.I really like it."

They talked several more minutes before Amanda started to drift off to sleep again.Just after she dozed off, the nurse brought baby Matthew into the room.He too was sleeping and she asked Lee is he wanted to hold him.Lee took his son in his arms and sat down in the chair beside Amanda's bed.As he sat down, the baby woke up but didn't cry.He simply looked into the eyes of his father.Lee was right.His son was able to look straight into his soul and melt his heart.He knew his life was changed forever and this time for the better.Tears streamed down his face as tiny Matthew reached out and clasped his little fingers around Lee's pinky.

"Hey, there little one, I'm your Dad and I sure am happy to finally meet you.Your Mom is right over there, but she's resting right now.You kept her kinda busy all night.I just want you to know that we love you very much and I promise, I'll do everything in my power to protect you.I'll teach you how to play baseball and football.Do you know you have two older brothers?I'm sure they'll teach you a lot as well.And, just wait 'til you meet your grandma.Boy, will she have a good time spoiling you."

Lee was so busy talking that he didn't hear the door open.Hearing someone knock, he looked up to see Billy and Jeannie standing in the doorway."May we come in?" he asked.

"Hey Billy, thanks for coming.Yeah, come on in and meet the newest Stetson.Billy…Jeannie, I'd like for you to meet Matthew William Stetson, all 5 lbs and 6 oz and 19 inches of him."

Billy had been cooing at the baby but his head snapped up when he heard the name."Matthew William?" he asked haltingly.

"Was that your father's name/"

"Well, Matthew was my father's name but Amanda and I agreed that his middle name should belong to the one who was responsible for bringing us together, all of us.Billy, not only did you bring Amanda and I together, you also helped today to bring this little fella into the world.I don't know I can ever repay you."

"Lee, I'm really touched and there's no need to repay me.Just knowing that you and Amanda are as happy as you are, well, that's enough for me."

Soon the room of Amanda Stetson was overflowing with visitors.Dotty and the boys arrived followed shortly there after by Francine and Dr. McJohn.Lee sat beside Amanda on her bed with his arm wrapped around her shoulder while everyone 

cooed over the baby.Matthew was quite the hit of the evening and he was a perfect little gentleman letting everyone in the room hold him.Before long, the nurse came in announcing that visiting hours were over and she quickly shooed everyone out of the room.

"You can stay for a while longer, Dad, but not too long.I need to get this gorgeous little guy back to the nursery.Say goodbye to your Mom and Dad," she said as she placed Matthew in his isolette and whisked him out the door.

"Well, what a weekend – so much for some piece and quiet," Amanda chuckled as she rested her head and hand on Lee's chest.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen this weekend, but I sure didn't expect _this."_

_ _

"All's well that end's well.We sure have been blessed haven't we," she sighed.

"We surely have.I'm so thankful I ran into you.You have given me everything I've ever wanted in life.I couldn't be any happier.Mrs. Stetson, I love you with all of my heart."With that, he cupped her face with his hands and bent down to take her lips in a gentle kiss.

Amanda wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.She deepened the kiss, wanting Lee to know how much she loved him.

Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss and started to chuckle."Amanda, this is what got us in trouble before.I think we'd better cool it for a while anyway, at least until we can bring Matthew home."

She smiled at him and they looked deeply into each other's eyes reflecting the love in their hearts.

"Okay, Scarecrow, you're off the hook for the time being.


End file.
